


Axes and Arrows

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [11]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Romance, Teaching Each Other Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss teaches Johanna how to shoot arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axes and Arrows

Axes were her favorite weapon. She used them to chop trees for lumber, and she used them to chop her way out of the arena. But Johanna wanted to try something different. Something she saw her new girlfriend use time and time again. A bow and a set of arrows.

Katniss was willing to teach. Johanna never expected her to be so hands on. She stood behind her hands on her arms...gently guiding her to pull back the bow.

The arrow released flying through the air. Just like the sparks that ignited the strong, burning flame of their love.


End file.
